Polyjuice Seamus
by diseased mind
Summary: A rather neurotic and obsessed Seamus is not happy about Harry and Draco's relationship. so he takes it upon himself to break them up and steal Draco. after all, he wanted Draco first, didn't he?


Polyjuice Seamus

Seamus sat under a tree by the lake watching people pass through half closed eyes. He saw Harry and Draco walking down the path towards him. When they had come out everyone had been shocked. People would not have been surprised to find out that either of them was gay, particularly not in Draco's case, but what had surprised everyone was that either of them would ever form a relationship with their arch-nemesis. But as time passed, and people thought about the situation, it seemed to make sense. After all, everyone knows that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. Their antagonistic behaviour was not born out of hatred of each other, but rather it was their way of expressing their interest in each other. It was their warped way of flirting. It was accepted that their relationship made sense.

Seamus didn't like it. He wanted Draco to himself.

As the two boys approached, Seamus had to bury his resentment. Haw dare Harry steal Draco away from him! Seamus had been after Draco since fifth year. Just because Harry was head boy didn't mean that he had any right to seduce Draco like that! Just because Seamus hadn't made a move on him didn't mean anything! He was sensitive and could cope if he was rejected by Draco. Yes! That was it! He was afraid of rejection! Besides, Harry didn't deserve him. Harry had been treating Draco like dirt since the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year.

No, Harry didn't deserve to be dating Draco. Draco should be dating someone more worthy. Someone like Seamus. And by the end of the year he would be. A least if Seamus had anything to do with it he would be. Seamus smirked at that thought as Harry and Draco stopped in front of him.

"Hi Seamus, how's it going?" Harry asked. He felt that Seamus had been drifting away ever since he'd come out, and he hated to think he could be loosing such a great friendship.

"Oh you know. Same old, same old." Seamus couldn't help but think that Harry must be very naïve not to suspect that something was up. Seamus was plotting to steal Draco, and Harry was oblivious. As he was thinking this Draco moved behind Harry, rested his chin on the dark-haired boy's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Seamus could feel his blood begin to boil at the sight.

"We're going to Hogsmede aren't we?"

"Umhum" Harry sighed in agreement, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace, and invited Seamus to join them.

"No thanks" Seamus replied, struggling to keep the bitterness from his voice, and the jealousy from his eyes. It wasn't entirely a lie. He did have something he intended to do, but if he were caught, there would be hell to pay.

"Oh well let's go. I know this great little café…" Harry said to Draco as he led his boyfriend away. Seamus watched them leave. He waited until he was sure they were gone before he rose. He couldn't afford to have them return and discover his plans. Harry would kill Seamus if he knew what was about to happen and everything he had worked for over the last month would be in vain.

Seamus walked up the path towards the castle and headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was still very sensitive, and often flooded the bathroom so no one used it. This made it perfect for Seamus' needs. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen him, and slipped into the bathroom.

Myrtle had a fit, as usual, at the sight of a boy in her bathroom, but Seamus just ignored her. She would tire of it soon, and Seamus had noticed that her fits had been growing shorter every time he entered the room. Maybe she accepted his presence and realised that protesting wasn't going to do any good. Maybe she fancied him. Whatever the reason, it didn't really matter, as long as she shut up eventually.

Seamus looked at his brewing Polyjuice potion. It was almost finished; he just needed to add part of the person he was going to turn into, and the opportunity to use it. He'd been planning this potion and collecting the ingredients ever since he had found out about Harry and Draco. He'd been planning to break them up and was willing to go to extraordinary lengths to ensure he did. It had been quite an effort to smuggle the potion book out of the library and he had almost been caught stealing some of the ingredients from Snape's office.

Seamus looked down at the bubbling solution and grinned evilly. Harry and Draco would break up, and he would be there to steal the Slytherin. Seamus thought about stealing the Slytherin and cackled. He had been planning this for months, and now everything was finally ready, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

That night after dinner, Seamus stood outside the Great Hall waiting for Draco. When he saw the Slytherin emerge, he pretended to accidentally collide with him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Seamus sighed "While you're here Harry asked me to tell you something. He had to run off to Quidditch practise, but he said that he really needed to talk to you. He asked me to tell you to meet him in the astronomy tower at half past eight." Draco barely had time to acknowledge Seamus before the young Gryffindor hurried off on the other direction.

The Gryffindor looked down at the platinum blond hair in his hand. He hurried off towards the Quidditch pitch determined to catch up with Harry before he began training.

Harry had been taking his training very seriously this year. It was rumoured that there had been talent scouts checking out the matches recently. Apparently they were looking for seventh years to join their teams when they finished school, but according to some, their real focus was Harry. If Harry couldn't be an Aroura, he knew he would love to join the Cannons, and as a result, he was doing more training.

Harry was coming out of the training rooms just as Seamus arrived.

"Hi Seamus. What are you doing here?" Harry greeted.

"I felt like going for a walk. I think I ate too much at dinner. Draco was looking for you. He asked me to tell you to meet him in the astronomy tower at half past seven." Harry nodded and hurried off to get some practise before he was due to meet Draco.

As Harry walked away, Seamus slipped into the change room. The problem with having hair like Harry's was that it tended to go everywhere. Seamus knew that if he picked up Harry's robe, then he would find more than enough hair for his purposes. Seamus removed two vials from his pocket. One was empty. The other contained three strands of fine, blond hair. Seamus was surprised that Draco hadn't felt him remove the hairs when he'd collided with him earlier that evening. He shrugged and continued. He removed the stopper from the empty vial and removed a few hairs from Harry's robe, placing them in the container. He resealed the vial and replaced both in his pocket. He would have to hurry. He was running out of time.

Seamus hurried back to the castle. He entered Myrtle's bathroom to be greeted by an unnerving silence. Myrtle wasn't there. Good. Seamus didn't really need anyone seeing what he was about to do, even if that someone was only a ghost. He poured a glass of potion. He opened the vial with the blond hair, and emptied the contents into the glass.

"Well, here goes everything." He muttered to himself, as he pinched his nose and gulped down the disgusting, gluggy mixture. He placed the glass down on the sink and shuddered at the after taste.

Seamus groaned in pain as he felt his body warp, as it began to take on the form of the Slytherin. He fell to the floor in pain. When he felt the reaction stop, he looked in the mirror.

"Damn I look fine!" he whispered to himself as he inspected his new reflection. He was tempted to full explore his new body but resisted, realising that there wasn't enough time. Instead, he hurried off in the direction of the Astronomy tower. He had only ten minutes before Harry was supposed to arrive. Seamus arrived in the Astronomy tower to find it empty. Good. Harry was late as well then. Seamus sat and composed himself as he waited.

"Hi." Harry greeted as he walked through the door. He was half an hour late. When playing Quidditch he tended to loose track of the time, and he was glad that Draco had decided to wait for him. He walked up to the boy he assumed was his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

Seamus coughed and pulled away from Harry. It didn't feel right to have Harry that close to him. There was only one person Seamus wanted to have wrap their arms around his waist, and that was not Harry. Harry looked over at him in puzzlement.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked, feeling a little confused. He knew he was late, but this was over reacting a little.

At the mention of the other blonde's name, Seamus was drawn back to the reality of the situation. Harry thought he was Draco, so he was going to have to start acting as though he was.

"We need to talk." The blond boy's tone sounded ominous. This only increased Harry's confusion. He couldn't imagine what it could possibly be. "It's about us."

Harry took a step forward. "What about us?"

The other boy looked away. Seamus knew that if Harry had the opportunity to look into his eyes he would know that something was not right.

"It's not working for me. There's something missing from our relationship. I want something else. And… well, there's someone else."

Harry took a step back in shock. No! This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be true. Draco wouldn't do that to him. Would he?

"No." Harry said aloud, shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be."

Seamus nodding his head, willing Harry to believe that his boyfriend was cheating on him.

"Who is it Draco?" Harry struggled vainly to keep the pain from his voice.

"It doesn't matter, and you really don't want to know anyway." The blond replied. Harry was stunned into silence. He'd never suspected that his boyfriend was unhappy.

Seamus' hand started to itch. He looked at it, and the skin appeared to warp, changing tone and texture. The Polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off. Seamus began to panic. If the potion were to wear off, then Harry would know it was him, and then he would never be able to have Draco. He had not gone this far to have his plans fall apart. Seamus turned and fled the room. A confused and heart broken Harry followed shortly after.

Seamus fled to Myrtle's bathroom. He lent against the basin to catch his breath. He looked up into the mirror and was confronted with his own reflection staring back. That had been close. Much too close for Seamus' comfort. He looked around. Myrtle was not there. That was good. He didn't want to get caught. Not now that he was so close. He had gone this far and there was no backing out now. He could almost taste his victory.

He removed the second vial from his cloak. He poured the remaining Polyjuice potion into another glass, removed the stopper from the flask, and added the dark hair to the gluggy solution.

"Here goes everything." Seamus sighed as he lifted the glass and skulled the foul liquid.

He tried not to gag as he was again hit with the horrendous taste of the potion. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself as he again felt his body attempt to resist the changes which were occurring. His body shook as his form changed again. His skin rippled and distorted, his body expanding in some places, and shrinking in others. As the convulsions wore off, Seamus found himself lying on the floor again. He was glad that this was the last time he was going to have to use this potion. The whole experience had been quite traumatic. Seamus looked down at his watch. It was half past eight. He was going to have to hurry. He was late, and he hated to think that he was keeping Draco waiting. He once again headed off in the direction of the Astronomy tower.

Harry wandered through the corridors in a daze. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd thought that he and Draco had been happy. He couldn't understand why Draco would suddenly want to break up. He could possible imagine who this other person was.

Harry was late. Tardiness usually annoyed Draco. Usually. For Harry, however, he was willing to make an exception. The door creaked. Draco looked up and smiled.

"Hi Harry." he called softly.

The other boy remained expressionless. He just stood and stared at Draco.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he stood and moved towards the dark haired boy.

"Don't." the other boy replied, his voice void of all emotion. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Draco was confused. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. They had been fine the last time they had seen each other just before dinner. Something was definitely wrong now.

Harry could still hear Draco's words echoing through his mind. He was so confused. Why would Draco have wanted to break up with him so suddenly? He had said that there was someone else, but who? It didn't make sense. Harry was the only person who wasn't in Draco's house who could see past the fact that he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. As for the people in Draco's house, well, not that Harry was arrogant or anything, but they were not good enough for Draco. Still, Draco's words echoed through Harry's mind. The words were like knifes digging into Harry's heart.

"It's not working for me. There's something missing from our relationship. I want something else. And… well, there's someone else."

The words seemed so vivid that Harry wasn't even sure if they were only in his head anymore. He looked up and realised they weren't. Harry had unconsciously wandered back to the Astronomy tower. The room's occupants had not noticed his entrance.

"What do you mean there's someone else?" Draco pleaded, his eyes struggling to hide their pain.

Harry looked over to the boy Draco was talking to, and froze in shock. He knew that face. It was the same one he looked into in the mirror every morning. For a moment he thought he was having an out of body experience. But no, this was real. When he had recovered from his shock, Harry moved into the view of the other two boys.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry demanded. Draco's gaze flickered between the two Harry's confused.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Draco demanded.

"He's an impostor!"

"NO, he's an impostor!" Draco's confusion only increases.

"Why are you trying to get between us?" One Harry demanded.

"What are you talking about?" the other Harry replied and turned to Draco. "Why did you break up with me, and who's the other person?"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"But you said…" this Harry's voice trailed off as realisation sunk in. Harry realised that if there could be two Harrys, then there could just as easily be two Dracos. If so, then it probably wasn't the real Draco who wanted to break up. If that were true, then this fake 'Harry' would have to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, his voice leaving no room for negotiation. "What are you trying to do to me? To us?"

Draco sat silently. The confusion and shock had left him frozen with his mouth gaping. Not that he didn't have a few ideas of what he could do with TWO Harrys.

"What am I doing to you?!" the other Harry spat "What have you done to me? You don't deserve Draco. I loved him long before you ever did. You stole him away from me!"

"**I **stole him from **YOU!**" Harry exploded "That's rare. What do you think you're trying to do now?"

Draco thought it was curious how some people would refer to you as though you were a piece of property. He decided it was about time he said something.

"What's going on?" he demanded "Who are you?"

Draco was fairly confident that he knew who the real Harry was, but he had no idea who the impostor really was.

"That would be right!" the impostor burst emotionally "OF course you don't know who I am. You don't even know that I exist!" the impostor fled from the room up the stairs towards the tower battlements. Draco and the real Harry followed. When they reached the top, the fake Harry seemed to be shimmering. As the magic wore away the disguise faded to reveal Seamus.

"Seamus!" Harry exclaimed "What are you doing! I trusted you! I thought you were my mate!"

"Oh and I thought I could trust you." Seamus replied bitterly "I loved Draco long before you ever did. I've loved him since fifth year and you didn't care. You ran off with him anyway."

"What about how I feel…" Draco began. At the sight of the pain this caused the other Gryffindor, Harry placed a silencing hand on the Slytherin's arm. Seamus turned away from the other two boys and moved closer to the battlements.

"Seamus?" Harry called softly.

Seamus remained silent as he stood upon the battlements staring out across the grounds. Harry approached the other boy and gently placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Seamus, I had no idea."

Seamus turned and looked at him. Harry's heart ached at the sight of the pain in the Irish boy's eyes. Silently the two boy's stood staring at each other. Seamus was the first to break the silence.

"I've always liked him." he whispered "I've just never had the courage to tell anyone, much less him."

"I never imagined…" Harry breathed.

"I know." Seamus continued "I was too afraid to even tell my own house mates. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me. If my own house mates couldn't accept me, then what chance did I have of getting him to love me? He's a Slytherin and a pure blood. He could never love me, a Gryffindor and a muggle born."

Harry remained silent. What could he say? He'd just found out that Seamus had been obsessing about Draco for years, and had been too afraid to tell him, one of Seamus' closest mates. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Again, Seamus was the first to speak.

"I know everything about him. I know which hand he flicks his hair out of his eyes with. I know about the frown line that appears on his forehead when he's thinking hard. I know the hint of a dimple that appears when he smirks. No matter how hard he tries, I can always read his emotions in his eyes." He stopped talking and moved to the edge of the battlements. If he looked down, he could see the ground. It was such a long way.

"I can't live without him!" Seamus whispered.

"Don't say that!" Harry replied horrified.

"Why not?" Seamus demanded.

"Because you shouldn't get so worked up over something like this! It's ridiculous!" Harry was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He hated seeing his mate like this.

"Why is it ridiculous to be in love?"

"It's not ridiculous to be in love, it's ridiculous to be this obsessed at your age. You're so young, and you have so much ahead of you. This is our last year of school. After we finish, you'll fins someone else you love, and you'll forget about Draco. Look, I can't talk to you like this. Please come down and we'll sort this out." he pleaded.

All Harry could think about was convincing Seamus to come inside where he would be safe. What he would say when he got the boy inside was a problem he was not yet ready to deal with. Seamus nodded his agreement and Harry sighed with relief. Seamus turned to climb down from the battlements when he lost his footing, slipped, and fell. Harry rushed to where the other boy had been standing moments before, and peered over the edge. He watched, powerless to help, and Seamus plunged to his doom. Draco moved forward and stood next to Harry. The young Gryffindor turned to him, his eyes filled with emotion and unanswered questions.

"All he wanted was to be loved, but he was afraid he wouldn't be accepted." Harry whispered.

Draco said nothing. He just pulled the boy into a tight embrace and looked down to where a crowd was already forming around the body of the Irish boy. Even considering what Seamus had been trying to do, Harry could not find room in his heart for anything but pity for the boy who loved and lost.

A.N this is for you Skye!! You asked me to write this for you and here it is.


End file.
